1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control device, an image forming system, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known technique by which patch images representing images to be used in calibration are formed on a recording medium, and image forming conditions are changed (corrected) based on the characteristics of the patch images. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-102239 discloses a technique by which the gloss levels of transparent toner patch images (tone images) formed on a recording medium are measured, and gamma curves (a gamma correction table) to be used in gamma corrections are created by using the measured gloss levels of the patch images.
In a case where several gloss levels are to be achieved with a clear toner (a colorless toner) in one page of a recording medium, the relationship between the density value of an image and the gloss level to be achieved as a result of printing varies with each type of visual or tactual effect (surface effect). By the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-102239, however, only one type of gamma curve is created. If the same gamma correction is performed on regions in which surface effects are designated, regardless of the types of the surface effects, gloss levels suitable for the respective types of surface effects cannot be achieved.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a print control device, and an image forming system and program that can achieve appropriate gloss levels in accordance with types of surface effects.